finding dad
by theanimehunter
Summary: Layla was 5 years old when she heared that her dad, Natsu had died by an accident during a mission. she never believed that her dad died. so 13 years later she decides to find him. first chap: the decision. i know summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

'_Mommy why are you crying?' asked a 5 year old girl to her mom who was crying about a letter she had received. ' I.. it's daddy, h…honey.' Said the mother to her daughter, how could she explain this? 'Well what's wrong with daddy? Did he destroy a whole town again ' asked the little girl and giggled but when she saw the look on her mother's face she stopped and she knew it was worse than that. She was starting to get scared. ' Daddy i..is not coming home anymore.' The mother said and started crying again, the little girl's eyes went big. ' W…what do you m…mean, d…daddy isn't coming home anymore?' she asked. It took a little time before the answer came.' There was a big problem and daddy wasn't able to manage it so….' The mother couldn't go on with the story it was just too much but the little girl knew what her mommy told her and screamed: ' daddy isn't gone! He… he promised me to go with me to the rainbow sakura festival and play bingo with me and… and that we would eat some fireballs after bingo! He would never break that promise!' the little girl was also in tears now. 'Don't cry Layla, everything will be just fine. I'll go with you to the festival and play bingo and treat you on some fireballs.' Said the mother trying to calm the little girl down. ' B…but my little baby brother or sister in your belly m…makes you tired a..and you can't eat fire and daddy and I would have a race about who can eat t..the most of it and it's not the same with d.. daddy!'' Daddy will always be in our heart.' said the mother but the little girl didn't listen. ' DADDY ISN"T DEAD!' she screamed and ran outside._

**13 years later….**

13 years. 13 years and still he wasn't back. I've never believed that he was death, my mom and I have fought many times about that. She has given up like everyone else in the guild.

My name is Layla and my mom's name is Lucy and my dad's name is Natsu. I look like him my mom said and it's true. I've the same magic as him. When I was young he learned me two dragon slayer moves: the roar of the fire dragon and the fists of the fire dragon. I have the same spikey and pink hair as he has and I'm a little bit impatient. My little brother, Igneel, has the same magic as my mom. That's right he's a stellar mage. My mom has given him 2 of her golden keys. Igneel looks like my mom except that he has spikey blond hair. Anyway after those introductions I will go on with the story.

I went home from the guild to see my mom really depressed. Hell she was always depressed around this time of the year. I sighed' Come on mom, I know today is the day you received the letter but don't get depressed every time. It irritates me and it depresses Igneel too. Besides dad isn't death.' ' I'm living on Layla, it's you who's getting stuck in the past. How can you still say, after 13 years, Natsu is still alive?' she said with a little bitter voice.' Cause I can feel he's alive and I'm going to find him.' I said and I started to get a little angry. Gosh why wanted that woman always ruin my mood? I know she don't want that but it really looks like it.' Knock it of Layla and will you look for your little brother? It's almost dinner time.' ' Igneel is in the HQ and I'm just coming from there, but don't change the subject.." I was interrupted by mom who snapped with a angry voice:' Layla, I don't want to talk about that! He's gone and now you go to get your brother, got it?' "fine, I'll say to Igneel that he has to come home but I'm eating at the guild!' I yelled back and walked outside without even hearing what my mom said. At the guild I saw Igneel standing by Gray and they were wrestling. I walked to them. 'time to knock off, mom is waiting for you at home with dinner.' I said to Igneel. " C'mon sis, I was winning! Just one minute more, 'kay?' Igneel said while he was still punching Gray. Normally I would let him, cause I love him very much but today I was grumpy so I pulled him out of the fight. 'Now.' I said to him. 'fine.' he grumbled. ' aren't you coming home for dinner?' He asked.' Nah, mom and I had a fight again so I'm eating here.' I said and I heard him sigh. ' 'kay, see ya.' He said and he went off.' Oi, burned brain, why didn't you let us finish our fight?' asked Gray.' Listen you little Ice princess, and I will repeat it slowly because your brain is frozen, but my mom is waiting for him with dinner. Besides your fights are stupid.' I said and wanted to walk over to the bar to get some fireballs but Gray stopped me.' Did you had a fight with Lucy again?' he asked. ' yes, and if you will put some clothes on and let me eat I won't burn you.' I said. He knocked off. I have to admit something, I have horrible tantrums and everyone in the guild knows it. Gray knew that if he asked more questions that I would get one. So everyone let me walk to the bar and let me eat my fireballs until someone came sitting next to me, it was Erza. There were a few people who weren't afraid for my tantrums and Erza was one of them. The others were master, Mirajane, Mom and Gildarts. ' What do you want?' I grumbled while eating another fireball.' I want you to stop fighting with your mom and become happy.' She said.' I'm happy and every teenage girl have some fights with their mom.' I ordered more fireballs and coffee. 'if you're really happy, when was the last time you smiled?' Erza asked and I choked almost in my coffee. ' what is that for a question? The last time was…. Was… uhm?' I couldn't remember. "the last time you smiled was when you were 5 years old.' Erza said and I looked in surprise at her. How did she know? ' After your father died I've never seen you smile again, nobody has. And you were always a little happy girl.' Erza said. I wanted to shoot her or burn her to ashes but I was afraid of her. Even I knew you didn't want a fight with Erza Titania cause she would beat the livin' daylights out of you. "I know what you're thinking but I want you to think about this.' She said. ' Do you want to become happy again or do you want to be stuck in the emptiness forever that your father left?' and with that she walked away. I sat there at the bar until Mira said it was time to go home and I made my decision. I know what I was going to do and with that in mind I walked home.

_**So this is my very first fanfic on this site and hopefully you like it. if you have comments or idea's I would like to hear that and sorry if my English isn't good enough. I'm glad the first chapter is finished, I don't know how long this story is going to be but I'm going to try to upload every few weeks. Please tell me what you think.**_

_**Xx theanimehunter **_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second part of my story. Hope you like it and thanks for those who commented it!**

The next day I said to my mom:' I'm going on a mission.'' Are you going alone?' asked she while she was cleaning the table from breakfast. 'yes and I don't know when I'll come back.' I said and she looked up. 'Did you already pick one?' " No, but I was planning to do a long mission with a good reward.' ' alright, take enough fresh clothes with you.' She said an I rolled my eyes.' Of course mom, I will.' And I kissed her on her cheek, I saw she was surprised of it. I walked to my room and started to pack. The mission was part of the plan. After packing I left home and walked to the guild and looked for a job that was far away from Magnolia. Luckily there was a simple mission in a little town called Balster's lane. It was far in the west so I picked that job and told Mira of it." Well, that's far away isn't it? and you're going alone, are you sure?' she asked while she was cleaning the bar.' Well it isn't a hard mission I only have to escort a rich merchant and his beloved golden statute.' I said while rolling my eyes. Mira giggled a little girl giggle. 'Well of you go then.' she said and waved at me.' Alright, bye.' And I waved back. Before I went to the train station I went first to Gildarts house. I knew he was home so I knocked on the door. ' Who's there?' he said. ' it's me Layla.' 'Go away I have a visitor.' Yeah I know it doesn't sounds really friendly but that's because Gildarts and I had some fights. It started one day when I was in a very grumpy mood and he was being is noisy self so I said he was a stupid asshole who could only let things explode. He said I had to say sorry but instead of that I kicked him in his private area and ran away. Since then it wasn't very friendly between us but I had to ask this question. I couldn't leave without asking. So I opened the door and came in.' Oi, I said that I had a visitor.' Said Gildarts with an irritated voice. I looked around and saw Seth, Gildarts grandson, sitting in the other chair. Seth was 1 or 2 years older than me but the youngest son of Cana and had the same magic as Gildarts. He looked also a little like Gildarts except for his dark brown hair and the fact that Seth shaved himself. ' Yo.' He said and I ignored him and said to Gildarts: ' it's only Seth I and I have a favour to ask you.' 'why would I do you a favour?' he said. 'I'm going for a mission but after that I won't come back for about a few years.' I said and I saw he looked surprised then he asked: ' Why would you do that?' ' I'm going to search dad and find out what happened to him. So the thing that I want to ask you is..' for the first time in my life I couldn't say something because there was something stuck in my throat. ' what you want to ask is?' Gildarts said. I took a deep breath and asked:' please , could you watch after my mom and Igneel? I know that I'm going to hurt them and I'm really sorry but I have to do this.' Silence. Then Gildarts said: ' fine but you have to promise me that you are sending them a letter at least one time in a month.' I sighed in relief.' Thank you Gildarts and I promise.' And with that I left his house and went to the station.

It was a very long trip from Magnolia to Balster's lane. I had to sleep one night in the train but I didn't care. I was thinking about my mom and about Igneel. They were hurt because I lied to them and wasn't coming back anymore. That night I cried myself to sleep because of the huge amount of guilt I felt.

I woke up from the light that was shining on my face. I saw the station of Balster's lane and yawned. After I had eaten something I was going to the house of the client. The guy was really fat and had a greasy smell.' We're leaving immediately.' he said and with that four servant came and lifted the chair were the merchant was sitting on. Four more servants were needed to pull the car with the statute and the other belongings of the man. We walked out of the town into the forest. Our goal: Delion city. Delion city lay in the middle of the forest. It would take 3 days to get there. This wasn't a violence area so it would be an easy 3 days. Well that's what I thought. I don't know I thinks fate hate me or something, maybe you can call it bad luck. But the first day went really nice , we travelled quick an maybe we could get this done in 2 days. The second day one of the servants who went out for a pee, didn't come back. We searched hours for him but we couldn't find him. It made me worry and I stayed more alert. But I had to take over the job of the missing servant: carrying the chair of the fat merchant. Damn it could the fat ass eat some less pie? At the end of the second day I was very grumpy and considered to burn all the food so the big pig couldn't eat more. But there was another problem. Another servant had disappeared. We searched him also but the only thing we could find was his head.' Why didn't you take more servants with you?' I asked the merchant who was eating again. He looked at me surprised and said: ' Well if I had taken more with me I had to pay them more and then there would be less money to buy food.' I walked away and started to punch into a tree. Why had I picked this mission. The man was a friggin' jerk! No wait, he was a friggin' pig! His belly was super big and his skin was as pink as a baby and he eat the whole friggin' day! When I was calmed down I walked over to the camp and said: ' everybody listen, during the day we lost 2 people but they're haven't been eaten by wild beasts because there were no footprints or something like that. So the plan is that there are 2 guys and included me who are going to guard the camp tonight. Everyone will guard at least one time, so who would be the first 2?' ' None of my servants are going to guard because the will be to tired the next day.' said the merchant. I really wanted to burn that guy to ashes. He hadn't moved from his chair the past two days. Only if he had to pee of course. But he was my boss so I couldn't burn him so I tried to convince him.' But if we don't have guards, more people could disappear and maybe there would be some thieves whom are trying to steal your statute.' ' Well I hired you to solve this sort of problems, so don't involve my man.' The merchant said and according to him the conversation was over. I bit on my lip in frustration. So I stayed whole night awake and the next day the stupid pig said that I looked tired. I was glad that it was the last day. But I had to carry fatty again! He was heavy and I was tired so sometimes I get scolded by him for walking to slow. By noon we stopped. After we had set down the chair I fell into some leaves and sighed, maybe I could get a little nap before we were leaving. I looked up at the leaves from the tree above me. They were turned to red and a lot had already fallen. It would soon be winter. I shivered. I hated the winter it was always to cold. Yes I know, a fir mage who had it cold during the winter. Something that I had from my mom's side of the family. She had it always cold during the winter. When I was young, mom laid always her head on dad's shoulder and then he cuddled her to warm her up. When I thought about her I felt something sting inside me. Then I heard a voice screaming: ' give us the statute and the merchant and nobody would get hurt like those 2.' I looked up and saw the 2 missing servants death and with horrible wounds on their bodies. I stood up and walked to the robbers. I was angry, really angry. They had killed those servants for nothing. ' We won't give you the statute nor the merchant, even if I wanted to.' I said. ' but I'm going to give all you guys a punch in the face for torturing and killing those guys.' And with that I pumped my fist full of fire. ' Ha, we are with 7 guys and you´re on your own. Besides 3 of us are water mages, you can´t win!´ the guy laughed. ´we´ll see. _Roar of the fire dragon_!´ I missed, but there was now a whole new path in the forest. ´ are you the Salamander of Fairy Tail? I've heard of you and thought you were better than this.' said the henchman of the robbers. ' That Salamander is my dad and don't you dare to blame him.' I ran into the guy with my _fists of the fire dragon_ but I was shot away by a _water cannon_. I knew it was _water cannon_ because I had seen Juvia practicing it. I was soaked by one shot. I growled at the guy who shot me. 'you're going to regret that!' I run to him and dodged his attacks. ' _fire twister_!' I hit the man and he was knocked out. I landed on my feet just to get shot by to other _water cannons._ I spit out some water and looked up to the other 2 water mages. They looked tougher than the first one. I had to do something but what? I was in a very big disadvantage. I decided to run to the left one but then to bow to the right to attack him with my _fists of the fire dragon._ I was shot again by a _water cannon_ and hit a tree. I gritted my teeth and shot some _fireballs _to them but they just went out because of the water.' We expected more from a fight with a person who has dragon slayer moves.' The water mages laughed, they laughed because of me. I stood up and said; ' who are you laughing at?' and with that I ran to the 2 of them. They shot their _water cannons _again but it had no use. My body temperature was hotter than before and my flames too. The water just went to steam. Then I hit them, they flew through the air and fell 5 metres further. I panted. There were still four robbers who had to be knocked down.' Who is next?' I asked and I saw the other robbers thinking. ' she's a friggin' monster.' One of them whispered. ' who said that?' and I looked the guy straight in the eyes.' it was you wasn't it?' ' N…no ….. m…..miss, i…i…it wasn't m ..me.' the poor guy said, he lied. 'fine if you said the truth it would go fast and without pain, now it's only to be fast.' I was ready to get him when I heard an awful noise. Even with my hand on my ears I could still hear it as if my hands didn't cover my ears. I was get punched in my stomach and again and again but I couldn't get my hands of my ears because of that horrible sound. I fell on my knees with and my head hit the ground. I bit on my lip, how could I be defeated just by sound? Then I felt something sharp in my neck and the noise stopped.' Don't do anything or your head is going to be a part without a body.' A hazy voice said to me. I pumped my fists again with fire but then I felt a sting in my neck and next there was blood dripping on the ground. I stopped. I had failed. I was weak.' Need help or something?' A voice said and before I could answer there was a big bang behind me and the guy who defeated me fell next to me, knock out. I looked at who saved me and I saw it was Seth. ' What are you doing here?' I asked and he gave me a grin. " just helping.' He said. ' you should have a rest and let me finish it' I wanted to say something but he was walking already to the enemy.' you guys wanna have a fight? just come and get it.' he said and with that the other 3 ran into him and tried to stab him and they hit him. I sighed he wasn't very well in dodging something but he saved my live so I should have fate in him. He blew one guy away and he went the other 2 flying into some trees. It was just finished in a few second. I felt a little bit jealous but then I cheered myself a little up by saying that I hadn't sleep last night. Seth came to me and said:' nice mission you picked.'

**Well this was the second chapter, hope you liked it. if you do please comment and if you don't please comment too. If you have some ideas please PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

'Can you stop looking at me like that?' I asked Seth. It was really irritating, you could feel him staring. 'I was just looking if you weren't bleeding.' he said to me. 'Well that's why you have bandages, they stop the bleeding.' I said to him and I rolled my eyes.' Can you stop rolling with your eyes? It's really irritating.' Seth said with a big sigh. ' why does it irritates you?' I asked and he said:' because you're doing it every time I say something.'' Well, it's because you are saying stupid things, duhh.' And I rolled my eyes again just to irritate him more. ' you're really annoying.' he said to me. ' So? Ignore me then.' I said and he said: 'fine."

After the fight with the robbers, Seth took care of the wound in my neck and we gathered all the robbers and bound them together. They had to walk behind the car with the statute and the other stuff. But because of the loss of the two servants Seth and I had to take their places. Luckily for me Seth was going to carry the fat merchant and I had to pull the car with the stuff and the statute. That was even less heavier than the fat merchant. When we came in Delion city and after I got my reward, Seth and I left the city immediately.

So the thing I wanted to ask Seth the whole time was: ' Why are you following me?' he looked up and said: 'I thought you was going to ignore me?' ' That's not answering the question, why are you following me?' I repeated. ' Well it's easy to answer that, I'm not following you, I'm coming with you.' I stopped and turned around. He said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I don't want you to come with me.' I said to him and I was getting angry. ' I know but, sorry, you've got to live with it because I'm not goin' back.' He said to me with a calm tone.' Hell yes you are goin' back.' I said with a vibrating voice. This is not what I had in mind. ' Well that's a shame because I. am. Not. Going. Back.' He said. I snapped. I was tired and now I had this guy stalking me on my own private mission and he looked really like Gildartz who made a promise to keep an eye on my mother and little brother who I had hurt and I was really feeling guilty again. So I sent a _roar of the fire dragon _to him_._ I missed and set a lot of trees and bushes on fire. ' Wow, calm down Layla. Don't get a tantrum or something now. I only want to help you.' He said with is hand above his head. ' I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP SO GO AWAY!' I screamed and sent another _roar of the fire dragon _ to him. And again and again. They had all missed. ' Layla, calm down! You set the whole forest on fire!' said Seth to me and I looked around. It was true. All the trees around us were set on fire. It reminded me of the day that I had set half of the guild on fire because I had a fight with my dad. It was the only fight with my dad I ever had and it was about something stupid like a game. I had lost and said to him that he had cheated. Of course he hadn't. I put out the fire and ran away. I heard Seth calling my name but I ignored him and I ran and ran further away from him, from everything. When I couldn't go on anymore I sat down and panted. I didn't know where I was. I was lost. Then the tears came. I cried because I had gone mad for nothing again, I cried because I felt so guilty against my family that it hurts and I cried because I missed my dad so much. I was pathetic and I hated that. I sniffed and said to myself: don't be so pathetic you stupid girl. You're weak if you don't get stronger you will never find dad and he will be ashamed of you because you're so weak.' 'Don't say that to yourself, it will only make you feel worse.' I looked around and saw Seth, standing behind a tree. I looked away, I didn't want him to see me like this.' Go away, I want to be alone.' I sniffed to him but he came to sit next to me putting an arm around my shoulder.' You shouldn't be alone right now. And you're not pathetic or weak or stupid or anything. I think you're a very strong, proud and bright girl and your dad should be proud on you.' He said to me and it calmed me down a little bit.' Really?' I asked to him and he replied: ' Really. Well it's getting dark so I'm goin' to make some dinner for us.' We gathered some wood and I set them on fire. Seth said to me that I just had to sit by the little camp fire and that he would cook tonight. It was really yummy. Maybe I would let Seth coming with me, only for is cooking skills. After dinner I was so tired I fell immediately asleep with a little smile on my face. For the first time I felt something warm inside me and it felt good. I never wanted that feeling to go away. And with that I drifted away.

**Sorry to let you wait so long but I was very busy with school. I've now summer vacation so I will update more. And sorry that this chapter isn't so long as the last one. But I hope you like it and please let me hear what you think of it.^^**


	4. Chapter 4

' Are we lost again?' Asked Seth to me. 'why are you asking me, you got the map!' I responded and sighed. Things weren't going very well. After I had ran away we lost the route to go to Memorial City, so we had to look on the map. But stupid Seth was holding the map wrong so that was the first time we were completely lost. The next day I had the map but because I wasn't paying attention to the path we ended up lost again and in the middle of stinky swamp. The third day we were out of food so we had to hunt but the biggest thing we had caught was a little bunny and we had found some late season berries. And today we were lost again. 'this is hopeless, maybe we must search for someone who knows how to get out of the forest.' I said to Seth. ' That is a very good idea but there is one thing you're missing. THERE IS NOBODY HERE!' that last part he yelled to me, what was very annoying. ' well sorry for the stupid idea but I haven't heard anything from you, Mr smart ass and one thing: DON'T YELL AT ME! ' I YELL AT YOU IF I WANT TO!' he yelled back. I just wanted to yell some words back when we heard a voice behind us saying: 'would you two please stop yelling? I'm tryin' to take a nap here.' We looked over to the place where the voice came from. There stood a girl around my age. 'So aren't you sayin' sorry for disturbing my beauty nap?' she asked. She had purple mid length hair, had a tanned skin and wore a black dress with little purple flowers at the bottom. ' sorry we didn't know somebody was here.' Stuttered Seth. The dork couldn't get his eyes of the new girl so I poked in his side and said to the strange girl:' hi, I'm Layla and the drooling guy standing here is Seth.' 'I'm not drooling!' said Seth to me with a crimson red face. ' hi, I'm Senna and sorry drooling dude I have a boyfriend.' Senna said and laughed. ' Sen where are you?' asked a voice somewhere behind the trees.' I'm here Gil!' yelled Senna back and a few minutes later there stumbled a very tall boy through some bushes. ' who are they?' he asked Senna and nodded with his head to me and Seth. ' Oh, that are Seth and Layla, they 're lost.' Said Senna with a big smile. ' Hi, my name is Gillian, are you both mages? Said Gillian to us. ' Yes we are mages from the guild Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you.' Seth said and put his hand up to shake Gillian's hand. ' We are mages too, we come from Lamia Scale. We can help you to find your way out this forest.' Said Senna. 'really? But what do you want from us?' I asked. ' Ah you're a smart girl, well Gil and I are really bored so whatever what you to are going to do, we want to come with you.' Senna said that with a big smile on her face but if you looked in her eyes you saw she was really serious. Before I could say something Seth said immediately: ' Deal!' ' What? Who are you to make that decision, after all it's mine mission and I didn't even want you to come with me so why should I take two strangers with me and a dork like you?' I said to him. 'well I don't really care if you call me a dork but I'm with you so I can make decisions too and with more people it will be more fun!' he said with a serious face. ' thanks that we can come with you, we really appreciate it.' said Gillian with a big smile. ' are they all deaf or stupid or something?' I thought and I sighed:' fine, but first I want to know what your magic is.' ' alright, well mine is plant magic. I can grow whole trees or small flowers.' Said Senna with a proud tone in her voice. ' my magic is thunder magic. What is your magic?' Said Gillian. ' Explosion magic, everything I touch could explode.' Responded Seth with a smile. ' could you let your head explode?' I asked and Seth muttered a shut up to me which made me grin. 'but what is your magic Layla?' asked Senna. ' I'm the fire dragon slayer.' I said but I saw they didn't believe me. Senna shook her head and said: 'you can't be because that guy called salamander is.' 'that's right but that salamander is my father and I have the same magic as him.' I said but Gillian still didn't believe me. ' Well what was his last name and he was married with another famous mage, who was that?' he asked to me. ' His name was Natsu Dragneel like mine name is Layla Dragneel and the last question is really stupid because there was an article about their marriage in almost every magazine but that woman's name is Lucy Heartfillia, my mother.' I said and I looked at Seth for a little help. He nodded and said: ' it's true, the salamander, Natsu Dragneel is her father and she has the same magic as him.' Now they looked convinced. 'alright which way?' asked Senna to us. ' the way to Memorial City.' Seth said so Senna and Gillian grabbed their stuff and we walked away. ' this is goin' to be fun! The boys can do boy things and we, the girls, can do girl stuff!' smiled Senna. ' uhmm… jeej.' I said with an really unenthusiastic tone but Senna didn't notice because she was talking about clothes and make up and shit things like that. 'why am I travelling with a girly girl why?' I thought. Like I said at the beginning things weren't going very well.

**Vacation almost over, sigh. sorry if this chapter is crap but I had to update something. Right now I have a writer's block so please tell me what you think of this chapter. Bye xxx**


End file.
